The Return
by Brittd33
Summary: After graduation, contact is lost, but A isn't. It stopped for a few years, but not for long. Each liar is married and has a family. A is back and worse than ever. What could they possibly do now? How will they keep their families safe? Ezra/Aria Caleb/Hanna and Paige/Emily Spencer is used as well as every other character in the series. R
1. The Return

**New Story Alert! This is my new stroy called The Return. Please be nice! Also my first Pretty Little Liars Storyy!**

**From the author of...many victorious stories,**

**Brittd33**

* * *

Chapter One

The Return

Hanna Rivers was at the park with her four year old and one year old, Ava and Mason. She was pushing Mason on the baby swing while he chewed his fingers.

"Mommy, look at me! Look at me!" Ava shouted, showing Hanna her summersault.

"Good job, A," Hanna said, realizing she just said A. Just then her phone buzzed.

_I've been keeping a close eye on you Hanna, better keep an eye on your kids. -A_

Hanna looked up and didn't see Ava anywhere. She grabbed Mason out of she swing and scanned the park for Ava, still no sigh of her blonde haired kid.

"Ava! Ava!" Hanna shouted running looking for Ava. She turned around about to yell Ava's name again when she ran into a guy. "God," Hanna said. Standing right in front of her was her husband Caleb, holding Ava. "Ava, you can't just run away from me like that."

"But I saw daddy!""Hanna, calm down, she was just coming to me," Caleb said giving Hanna a hug. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Dinner!" Aria yelled setting five plates at the kitchen table. Her twin boys and Ezra walked over. The year she got out of high school she got knocked up. Her boys are Matthew and Liam, and are currently 6, when they were four Aria and Ezra had a little girl, Maddie, who's now four. She was a spitting image of Aria, not one bit of Ezra in her. She sat down next to Liam and Ezra and they ate their chicken with rice and veggies.

Aria glanced at her phone when it beeped an hour later.

"Mommy! My Barbie doll it missing!" Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

_Better learn how to keep doors locked. -A _

_A was in my house? A is back!? _Was all that went through Aria's head. Aria stood up and picked Maddie up, "We'll get you a new one," she said locking her front door. Maddie rested her head on Aria's shoulder and Aria stood there, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

* * *

Emily Fields sat on her couch with her feet in Paige's lap.

"He's asleep?" Emily asked.

"Mhmm, we've been blessed, Em." Paige said. Recently they adopted a little boy, six months old. Jacob Joseph Fields, since they couldn't have any kids of their own.

"Sure have," Emily agreed, looking at her phone as she got a new message.

_Blessed? Ha! When have you ever been blessed Em? -A_

"No, A can't be back," she mumbled

"What?" Paige asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Good night boys," Spencer said turning off her boys light. Spencer Hasting never got married, she couldn't trust anyone after what Toby did. So she had her three kids through a infertility treatment. Cody, being 5, and Addison and Ethan 2. Ethan and Cody shared a room and Addison has her own, being the spoiled one. Spencer became a doctor, and her motto was all work and no play is a successful day.

Addison Grace and Ethan Carter are twins, Addie being 2 minutes older. Spencer has a nanny for the weekends and all day while she works. Her and Melissa don't speak, really, Spencer doesn't talk to anyone anymore, she completely drifted away from everyone when they found out Ali's killer. She actually named Addison after Alison, in her memory.

She heard her phone ding and walked to the kitchen where it was charging.

_Let's play hide and seek. Which kid is hiding? Ha-ha! -A._

A? A returned? Most of all, A was in her house with her kids?! Spencer dropped her phone and bolted up the stairs. She checked the boys, both still in bed. _Addison. _She ran down the hall and opened the door, Addison wasn't in her crib. Spencer felt a panic attack coming on. She heard a little knock on the closet door. She opened it and Addison was sitting on the floor. Spencer picked her daughter up and held her close to her chest. She felt a cold breeze and saw Addison's window open and the curtain being blown. As she went to shut it she saw a note on it.

_I win! -A_


	2. Flashbacks

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And just to clear it up, Spencers kids dont have a dad, she had them through a doner. Toby is in Radley with Mona. Please review and share this story with other peoplee!**

**xx**

**Brittd33**

**P.S. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS (:**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Flashbacks**

Aria Fitz just bought Maddie a new Barbie doll since her other one was taken by A. Her and her daughter were walking out of Toys R Us and getting into her black Lexus. She buckled Maddie in and next to her daughters booster seat was her Barbie doll.

"How did this get here?" Maddie asked picking it up. Aria took it out of her daughters hand and read the note on the back.

_Bring back any memories? Perhaps Jackie? -A_

Aria remembers:

_In the middle of Spencer's living room was a big box. Three dolls in it, with a string attached. Each one had a task. Aria's was to get rid of Jackie, Ezra's old girlfriend. They had to complete the task to get Dr. Sullivan back, who Mona a.k.a. A kidnapped. But Mona was in a mental institution as well as Toby. So who's A now?_

Hanna and Caleb had taken their kids to the ice cream shop. Ava was a few feet in front of them crossing the street licking her ice cream cone. Hanna was holding Mason and Caleb was standing next to her. They laughed as Mason shoved his face into the ice cream.

Then they heard a car's tires squeak and zoom off, the looked up and saw Ava had been hit by a car. Caleb dropped his ice cream and ran towards his daughter. Hanna screamed out for help and started bawling. Her and Caleb were holding Ava as people swarmed around them. Down the street was an ambulance with it's sirens. It pulled up to the Rivers' and they put Ava on a stretcher. Hanna's phone buzzed and she knew who it was.

_Bring back any memories Hanna-kins? Maybe something like a birthday party? Xoxo -A_

Hanna remembered that night like it was yesterday.

_She was uninvited to Mona's birthday party, Spencer and Aria went. That was the night Hanna thought she knew who A was. She texted everyone to meet her there. _

"_Hanna! Watch out!" Her friends shouted. She looked behind her just as she was hit by a car. She was rushed to the hospital, and all her friends got a text 'She knew too much.' From A. A had given her a broken leg and she was stuck in a wheelchair. _

A had done this to her daughter.

Emily has sitting at the kitchen table feeding Jacob. Her doorbell rang and she brought her son with her to answer it.

"Package for Mrs. Fields," the delivery man said.

"Thanks," she said sighing for it. She was a bit confused, she hadn't ordered anything.

When she sat back down she opened it up. Inside was a picture of her, at something like a graveyard. Then it hit her. A sent it. She saw a note at the bottom of the box.

_Better watch out Em, I'm pretty sure your son can be taken if this ever hit's the police station. Mommy digging up a grave as a drunk teen! -A_

That night was a blur to her, but she remembered bits and pieces.

_Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, and her were drinking it up for their senior year of high school. Everyone fell asleep including her, next thing you knew, a shovel was in her hand and Alison DiLaurentis' grave was dug up. No one knew except for her and her best friends._

"Come on guys, we're going to the carnival!" Spencer said, finally making time for her kids. She bundled up the twins and got in the car.

As they arrived to the carnival Cody insisted on going in the fun house. She finally gave in and brought all three kids in it. Cody laughed at himself when he saw what he looked like in the funny mirrors.

_Hey Spence, remember your night here? -A_

Spencer read off her phone. And indeed she did…

_She had gotten a text from Toby saying he was in the fun house, come meet him in it. She got stuck in a small closet like thing. It felt like hours until she was found. She screamed help the entire time. Ian was the one who found her, then Melissa and Veronica Hastings ran over to check on her. A had set her up in the fun house._

An awkward laugh filled the room, then Spencer felt a cold breeze on her next, and Ethan started crying.

"Let's go Cody," she said leaving the fun house, which was not fun. _At all…_


	3. Reuniting

**Heyy!So sorry it's taken we a while to post this! So, I got a couple reviews asking why no Spoby? I have nothing against them, they are actually my second favorite couple! So around chapter 7 or so I will have him in it and then later on, maybe have him adopt her kids or something. I'm up to chapter 5 on my computer so it shouldn't take long! Share this story with others then tell me and you'll get a shout out! :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Reuniting**

"Caleb!" Hanna called putting on her mascara.

"Yeah babe?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Sure am, as well as Mason. You look nice," he whispered in her ear, making her laugh. She closed her mascara and turned around. He kissed her.

"I love you," she said biting her bottom lip.

"I love you more."

"Mama!" Mason yelled. Hanna had her arms wrapped around Caleb's neck and his were around her hips. She threw her head back and shut her eyes. Caleb and her walked out of their room over to where Mason was sitting watching Spongebob.

She picked him up as Caleb shut the TV off and they went over to the hospital. Hanna knew she was so lucky to have Caleb. Someone who had stuck by her side, he hurt her as a teenager, but was always sweet to her. He was an amazing boyfriend, amazing husband, and amazing father. She loved that her kids had a dad as great as him, she never knew what that felt like. They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Caleb got Mason out of the car.

"Ava Rivers," Hanna said to the lady at the front desk.

"Room 346."

"Thanks," she said turning on one heel. Caleb, Hanna, and Mason walked to the elevator and waited until they got on. They got in the corner, because other people were on. One guy kept staring at her, she finally had enough.

"What?" She asked.

"You look a lot like my wife did at your age," he said getting off at his floor.

"Creep!" She called to him.

"Hanna," Caleb laughed. "Be nice."

"Well sometimes you gotta bite," she smirked. They waited until they stopped at their floor and walked down the hall. Ava was sleeping when they walked in her room. She was in a kids hospital, so her room was bright yellow with different color polka dots and pictures on the walls. "This place gives me a headache," she whispered.

"Hi mama," Ava said quietly as she opened her eyes.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?"

"My leg hurts, and my back, and my head."

"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon. I promise," she said giving her a kiss on the forehead. She gave Ava a coloring book to color in, but being a four year old, she mostly scribbled the pictures in.

"Hi sweetie, time for your shot," a nurse said in a sweet voice.

"I don't want a shot," Ava said on the verge of tears.

"What's it for?" Hanna asked.

"Pain medicine."

"Don't you have that in a liquid?"

"No, we do not ma'am. I'm gonna need that arm."

Caleb walked over to his daughter and put her on his lap. She buried her face in his chest. "Come on Ava, be a strong little girl."

"I don't wanna be strong." She said crying. Caleb nodded towards the nurse giving her the OK to give Ava the shot. She put the needle up against Ava's arm and quickly gave her her medicine. Ava let out a scream and cried into Caleb's chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You can go now," Hanna told the nurse. The nurse ignored Hanna's snotty remark and left.

"My…arm…hurts…Daddy," Ava said in between sobs.

"You're fine, babe," Caleb said.

* * *

"Ezra!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mike's in the hospital. He's fine just got in a small car accident. I'm gonna go check on him, Maddie's coming."

"Alright honey."

She drove to the hospital and went to Mike's room. She happened to run into a certain someone on the way.

"Hanna?" A blonde haired lady turned around.

"Aria? Hey!" She said giving her a hug.

"Why are you here?" Aria asked.

"Long story. You?"

"Mike." Hanna laughed.

"Listen I gotta go, but here's my number. Call me sometime." Hanna punched her number into Aria's phone and said good bye.

* * *

"Come on Emily!" Paige called to her wife.

"Coming!" Emily yelled walking down the stairs. Jacob was sitting in his car seat on the ground. Paige picked it up and they got into their small SUV. The couple drove to a small diner by their house and ordered some food.

"Disco fries with extra gravy and cheese please," Emily ordered for the both of them, "and one small pancake."

The waitress took their order and walked away. A little boy came running past their table, with two little toddlers waddling in behind him.

"Don't run!" A familiar voice yelled from the doorway. She ran in after her kids, and Emily and Paige recognized her immediately. "Emily?"

"Hey Spence," Emily said standing up and giving her old friend a hug.

"Oh my god, how have you been?" Spencer asked.

"Amazing, this is Jacob, me and Paige adopted him."

"He is so cute! Hello there little guy."

"Mama," Addison said tugging on Spencer's leg.

"This is my daughter Addison, she's two along with Ethan. They're twins, and I have a five year old Cody."

"Mom!"

"I gotta go, Cody's calling me," Spencer said taking off to the booth her kids were already sitting at.


	4. Alison DiLaurentis

**Hey! Here's chapter 4! Please reviews thanks!**

**-Brittd33**

**P.S. In my story,. Toby is still alive (: (RIP TOBY)**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Alison DiLaurentis

Spencer woke up the next night in a cold sweat. Little beads still running down her face. She had a dream, only it didn't feel like a dream, it felt _so_ real.

_They were in a barn. All sitting on the floor, Ali and her had gotten into a fight and stormed out of the barn. She chased after Ali into the backyard, Emily, Aria and Hanna stayed inside the barn. She saw Ali hiding on the side of her house, so she went over there. But when she got there no one was there, she heard a clonk and ran back to the barn, where everyone was up and looking for them._

"_Where's Ali?" They asked._

"_I don't know."_

But she knew something now. This felt so real because this is the night Alison DiLaurentis went missing.

Her iPhone 5 beeped and she checked it.

_Having sweet dreams Spence? Xoxo -A_

She sat up in bed and wondered how A knew she was having a dream. Her window was open. She went to close it but it was jammed, and wouldn't close. She heard a knock at the door downstairs. Spencer grabbed her robe and threw it on with her slippers. She slowly walked down the stairs, there was a hole in the door, A broke the glass. She walked towards her door when there was a shattering noise from behind her. Spencer whipped around and saw her window was broken, by a rock being throw in. She picked it up and read the note taped on it.

_This is my game bitch -A_

She dropped the rock. The monster known as A had returned. She ran up into her room and went in her closet for a brown box. She opened it up, A was a team. Toby and Mona, but who else? In the box were pictures of her and her four best friends; Alison, Aria, Emily, and Hanna. She looked at them all, she saw something in each of the photos, a black glove. The one A wore. It looked like it was sticking out of Ali's purse. Is that why Ali had been killed? Because she was close to finding out who A was?

This couldn't be real. She graduated at 18, and is now 24. Within those 6 years, she had three kids, went to a medical school, became successful, and escaped her entire past. And now it was coming back.

This is terrible. She realized what A is capable of, hitting Hanna with a car, kidnapping Dr. Sullivan, killing people, Ian for instance, exposing secrets, and worst of all, making your life a living hell. She has kids now, A can and will do anything in her or his power to hurt them. She had already been in Spencer's house, and touched Addison putting her in her closet.

She had to get in contact with someone. Anyone. Maybe Toby? Maybe he could explain it all to her, why he hurt her as he did. Why he joined Mona on the A team. He never had a big part of it, so he wasn't as bad as Mona. _Mona._ Mona would have to know who A is. Mona was in Radley. All Spencer had to do was go there in the afternoon. She would ask all about A and everything.

Maybe she could get in contact with Hanna, Emily, and Aria. Was A back for them too? They couldn't go down that road again. Nothing went good in their teenage years. Spencer had to figure out who A is, why A is back, and why A ever started the _A Team._

She couldn't let A do it again to her. Or her kids. Friends. Anybody, A had done enough crap already.

Hanna had woken up early the next day around 6 am to get Ava from the hospital, she had a broken leg, fractured arm, and bruised head and back. She put on her fur coat and grabbed Ava's before leaving the house. She walked up to Ava's room where two nurses were helping her into a wheelchair.

"Hey honey," Hanna yawned walking over to her. She put the coat on Ava and the nurses and Hanna wheeled her out to the car. "Thanks," Hanna said putting Ava in the car. "Wanna stop for breakfast?"

"I want daddy to come."

"Alright, we'll get daddy to come too," Hanna said making a left out of the parking lot.

She drove home want woke up Caleb and Mason. Mason was throwing a fit that he had to get up so early, so he cried the whole way to the diner.

"So I ran into Aria the other day at the hospital," Hanna said taking a bite of her cheese omelette.

"Aria?" Caleb asked.

"Montgomery, my old high school friend."

"No, yeah, yeah. I remember her."

"It was good, great seeing her. I'll call her later though and catch up with her."

_Careful Han, I hear this place has rats, especially the egg sandwiches. -A_

Hanna put her phone down and saw the egg sandwich Ava was about to put in her mouth. Hanna grabbed it out of Ava's hands and took the top piece of bread off. She let out a chilling scream. Right on top of the egg was a dead rat. She dropped the sandwich and grabbed hand sanitizer out of her purse. She immediately got up and made her family leave without paying.

"How'd you know that was in there?" Caleb asked her.

"I saw it."

"Hanna, you didn't just see it, how did you know?"

"Cause I just did Caleb, okay?"

"Hanna, don't lie to me," Caleb said threw clenched teeth. Hanna turned up the Nicki Minaj song and ignored Caleb. He pulled the car over on the side of the road and came to a complete stop, turning the car off to.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked crossing her arms.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, and why."

"Caleb, get home now. Our kids are hungry."

"Fine, but only because the kids," he said turning the car back on.

Hanna knew A was back, and was going to be a pain is the ass again. She let A ruin her friendships and her and Caleb's relationship before, she most definitely wouldn't let A do it again, no matter what.

She had to get in contact with her old high school friends again. If it was the last thing she did.

Aria Fitz woke up to her amazing husband. She placed a soft kiss on lips, awaking him.

"Hey," he said putting a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

She glanced at the clock, "What you want for breakfast?"

"See what the kids want," he said.

Aria sat up and threw her black robe on. She walked out of her room and down the hall to Maddie's room. Maddie was coloring at the very small child height circular table in the center of her room. Aria walked over and sat down next to her. She was coloring on a blank piece of paper. Her picture was mostly scribbles.

"What's that?" Aria asked.

"This is two best fwends and they turn on a stweet to get away from a nerd girl. They eating icecweam! And, and they don't like her," Maddie explained.

They brought terrible flashbacks to Aria of Ali;

_Ali and her just got ice-cream and we having a good time. She still had the hot pink stips died in her dark brown hair, Ali's was curled and beautifully blonde. _

"_Alison! Hey Alison! Aria! Guys!" Mona, the neighborhood nerd called out to us._

"_Go!" Alison laughed to me. We ran down a side ally. I stopped short in my tracks when I saw a car that look exactly like my dad's._

"_Isn't that your dad's car?" she asked._

_He was kissing Meredith. I hate her. He stopped kissing her when he saw me staring there. I took off as angry as could be with Ali. _

"Maddie, how did you think of this to draw?"

"I had dweam and that happened."

"Alright," Aria said standing up, suspicious. "Come on, we're gonna make pancakes."

"Okay," Maddie said taking Aria's hand.

Aria hopped up on the kitchen counter and took out her phone. She found Hanna's number and texted her.

_Hey Han, it's Aria.. Um can we meet up? Like soon? There's a lot I gotta tell you -Aria _She got a text back immediately.

_Sure, how's this afternoon? At…B&G Franks? -Hanna_

_Sounds like a plan(: -Aria_

Aria got out a frying pan and the pancake mix. Maddie helped by setting the table and getting everyone up for Aria. Aria set two pancakes on everybody's plate and a cup of chocolate milk.

She was ready to bring Adown. This time, she was going to win this game, no matter what happens.

Emily lay on the couch and Jacob laid on her chest. Paige had just gotten home from the arts & crafts center where she worked.

Emily was having another bad dream, on she's had many times before. It involved Alison.

_It was Halloween and someone was choking Ali. Emily and her friends tried helping her, but then she was banged to the wall. She ran over and tried bringing Ali back to life. The person who killed her just walked away. Ali died._

_Some of this really happened, but the other half of it was just part of her brain. She woke up in a sweat._

"_Em, you okay?" Paige asked concerned. _

"_Yeah, fine." She sat up, causing Jacob to wake up. He cried and Emily held him as Paige made a bottle._

"_Hey, I was thinking. We should adopt another kid." Paige said._

_Emily wasn't sure, "Really?"_

"_Yeah. I read online that for a kid to grow up socializing, then they need a cousin or sibling within a year younger than them. Because they are around the same age, and they know how to act with others."_

"_That does sound like a good idea." Paige took Jacob and fed him his bottle while Emily went on the laptop. She brought it over to where Paige was sitting and logged on. _

_It took a little while, but an hour later Jacob was sleeping and Emily was on the phone. She was on with the adoption agency where they adopted Jacob. There was a little boy available. A month old named Gino. Emily thought this over; two kids, no job, a wife who works at an arts and crafts center. Where would they get money?_

_Emily wanted to change her mind but it was too late. Next week was an interview and Paige was rambling about how happy she was._

_Paige called for takeout food and Emily left with a towel in her bathing suit._

"_Em? Where 'ya going?" Paige asked._

"_Swimming." The had a pool outside the apartment building. Hardly anybody swan in it, so most of the time she was alone. Just how she liked it. _

_She did a swan dive into the pool and swan all the way to the other side. She couldn't get that dream out of her head. Ali was her first love. How terrible it must've been to breath in all that dirt and die. She put her head under the water and stayed like that. Now she knew how Alison felt without any air. She felt herself going light headed and came back up, taking a painful breath of air._

_She started crying. She missed Alison like crazy. She would do anything for her to be here right now. If only she told them what Ali told her. Who A was._

_Alison could be here right now, not dead in some grave in the ground._

_Emily suddenly realized that she'll need her friends. She needs to tell them the truth. She has held it in for so long, that it killed her everyday._

_How A was back, she has no idea, but she does know that they won't be here for long._

_Hanna just finished applying her eye liner to her lower water line. She was wearing a black cami, gray jacket, jeans, and gray boots. She gave Caleb a kiss before grabbing her purse and leaving. She hopped up front in her car and drove to the restaurant listening to Cher Lloyd. The restaurant was 5 minutes from her house. She pulled in the parking lot and sprayed some Juicy Couture perfume on before getting out._

_Aria had just pulled into the parking lot and saw Hanna going in. She found a parking spot quickly and ran to the bar and grill. Her black skirt swaying back and forward and her boots' heels clicking. She caught up with her and they were seated at a booth._

"_Yeah, can I get a margarita?" Hanna asked._

"_I'll just have a water please," Aria ordered. The waiter took the orders and walked away._

"_So what's up?" Hanna asked, happy to be seeing her old best friend._

"_Listen, I know that we've gone our separate ways, but-"_

"_A's back," Hanna finished. Aria did a slight nod._

"_Well, we know who it is. Toby and Mona."_

"_Can't be, there still in Radley." Aria said. Hanna's eyes grew wide._

"_We got to get Spencer and Emily here ASAP!" Hanna dialed Emily's number that she got off Facebook, and she was on her way._

_10 minutes later Spencer and Emily were here._

"_Well what do we do?" Emily asked._

"_Aw Em, I missed your little voice," Hanna smiled._

"_Han, focus!" Aria said. _

"_Well, you all come to my house tonight, we'll figure it out. I have to go, our nanny has to leave," Spencer said before giving her address to all them and leaving with Emily. Hanna and Aria left as well after paying the bill._

"_Hey, it was terrific seeing you," Aria gave Hanna a hug._

"_Hey! Why don't you get your kids and bring them over!"_

"_Maybe."_

"_No, you gotta come!"_

"_We're busy tonight. But definitely a different day." Aria said and got into her black Lexus._

"_Aria. Fine, but call me soon!" Hanna called and got in her car._


End file.
